Sons of Sparda
by Ruksanada
Summary: A story about the sons of Sparda childhood and the tragedy that changed them;;


First fanfic;;

* * *

It was a stormy night when a young white haired child ran into his elder brothers room, tears streaming down his face, the boy had a terrible nightmare and was getting more scared by the cracking thunder "Shhhh Dante it will be okay it's only thunder it's just a noise" he lifted his blanket, signaling his younger brother to join him, in his tiny single bed. Dante snuggled into his brother chest still tearing "thanks bro" Vergil responded "So what was so scary Dante?"

"I don't really remember" whimper Dante "really nothing at all?" Vergil sounded surprised, so scared and upset but can't remember, of course exactly what he would expect from his little brother "Are you sure nothing at all?"

"Well I guess I remember hearing a lot of screaming and blood and monsters... A women screaming, it was hurting my ears it was so loud, like AHHHHHHHH!" Dante screamed at the top of his lungs. Vergil's hand quickly covered Dante's mouth "You idiot you'll wake our mother"

"Ehhhhh!" Vergil quickly moved his hand away, "Gross Dante I won't let you stay in my bed I don't want your slobber on my hand". "Please don't make me go to my room it's scary, I'll be good" Dante made a little puppy dog face "Fine you can stay but you better not start snoring, okay?" Vergil muttered.

Dante leaned up to Vergil face "Good night" Dante kissed Vergil lightly on the lips, and slammed his head down on Vergil's chest making air escape his lungs, Vergil was a bit surprised at this it was the first time he had been kissed on the lips not his mother nor father had ever done this, his face started to turn a soft shade of pink "Good night, Dante" he slide his hands in behind Dante's back holding Dante's head in his hands, and they both quickly fell asleep in a sweet embrace.

"AHHHHHH!" Vergil jumped awake sweating and panting finding it hard to breath, Dante was crying and screaming at top of his lungs "Dante it okay it's only a dream, why is it so god damn hot in here?" Dante stuttered "But I heard the women screaming again I can still here it's ringing in my ears" Vergil didn't know if it was his imagination or he was actually starting to hear it, Vergil could here weird crackling and faint groans "AHHHHHH!" an earth shattering scream came from outside his room, Vergil quickly got up from bed tumbling a little from getting up so quick "Vergil, don't g.." Vergil cut Dante off "Stay here I will be right back I promise" Vergil rushed out the door. A heat wave quickly embraced Vergil the house was fully ablaze, he quickly ran to his mother's room which was thickly covered in flames. Panting and wheezing he slammed the door open to find his mother gone and a pool of blood on the ground, he looked up to see blood smeared across the ripped open window, Vergil was speechless not being able to think what could have happen, SMASHH a support beam landed right in front of him flames brushed against his face he turn quickly crawling down the hall way back to his room, struggling to find his way through all the smoke... "VERGIILLLLLL!" his brother's scream pierced his ears. It started to become more difficult to reach the room his eyes became cloudy, he couldn't think about anything but getting to his brother, he reached the door, he slammed the door again and again but it wouldn't budge "VERG" Dante's words were cut off "DANTE DANTE PLEASE DANTE" Vergil screamed back. He slammed the door with all his force breaking the door off it's hinges, as he regained his vision Dante was not there, the window was smashed open and again blood on it. Vergil ran to the window looking through he saw large figures in the distance headed toward the church, he was so focused on those things that he didn't realize the town was also alight everything consumed in flames, ash falling from the sky.

Vergil jumped through the window, and started sprinting at an incredible speed, he felt as though everything were burning but it wasn't painful just a feeling he has never felt before "Dante" he spotted his glowing white hair in the distance, seeing his brother slumped over the shoulder of some man no Vergil looked harder it was not a man but a demon surrounded by more and more creature of the night "WHYYY" Vergil screamed, the demon looked in his direction noticing him now. The demon holding his brother started to run fast away and the others start to walk towards Vergil cutting off his path to his brother. Even though Vergil knew there was no way he could get past these monster he continued, he knew he was just a young boy he didn't have anything but his fist but he would rather die trying to save his brother then give up on him.

Vergil could feel himself burn inside as he ran full force towards the demons, he raise his arms forward like he was going to be able to push them out of his way he closed his eyes tightly "AHHHHHH" full speed into the creature growling and screeching, but he didn't feel anything, he thought he would feel more as he died, Vergil opened his eyes looking down to see a puddle of blood beneath him, he focused on where the blood was coming from he saw hands no claws dripping in blood whose arms were they, the blood pool settled below him, he saw his reflection in it, tears started to flow from his eyes, the face that was looking back at him was dark with glowing eyes, his face became more pointed every part of him had change and become more ridged, cracks of glowing blue etched into his face, as though his face was cracking open. "I will save you Dante" he whispered to himself as he turned towards the rest of the demon, still confused about what had become of the body.

He slashed his way through the demons, blood splashing everywhere, Vergil was head to toe soak in these creatures blood. He reached the last line of demons in his way "MOVE OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL KILL YOU DEAD!" Vergil roared his sentence didn't make much sense but he could not think of anything other then getting to Dante as quickly as possible. The demons shifted out of his way, Vergil start sprinting to the burning town where the church stood untouched from the flames, there he new his brother would be.

He reached the large church doors, he jumped in the air and kick them open Vergil was surprised at how powerful he was, he just hope Dante would not be awake to see him in this hideous state, but he was thankful for this form otherwise he would not have made it this far. He looked up to see his younger brother hung up on the far side of the church chained to a wall like a criminal, what has he ever done to deserve this Vergil thought, as he gazed the situation his mother was also hung up beside Dante. Both were blocked off by a path of hundreds of demons growling and snarling in Vergil's direction. "Vergil, I'm glad you could make it in time to die with this disgusting family of yours" the priest announced from behind his podium.

"How dare you say that we're like any other family" Vergil screamed back, tears still flowing down his face "Really Vergil haven't you seen a mirror your not normal, your an abomination to this world your mother was defiled by a devil, she has betrayed god and deserves to die, as with you and your brother your freaks of nature, something god never wanted" Vergil's nostrils flared "AHHHH! How! could you say that if god didn't want us he would have made it so, but where here so he obvious want us to be part of this horrible world, and how can you say we are freaks you have destroyed a whole town and more then likely killed hundreds of people doing so we are not monster you are!" Vergil shouted back, he had never been so emotion he was always calm, he never would want Dante to see him like this. "Well I not doing anything the demons are the one killing and burning everything to the ground, the blood is on there hands not mine hahaha" The priest chuckled at the end of his sentence, Vergil spotted a weird object in the priest hands like a red crystal. "Your controlling them aren't you, demons would not do this without a reason your the devil not my family, I'll kill you!" Vergil ran through the hundreds of demon slashing and killing the horrible creatures.

"Hold him off while I finish these two, I guess I will have blood on my hands after all" the priest ordered the demons. Vergil continued killing as much as he hated the feeling and how much pain he was in, he new he could last much longer, only a few more left I can save them he thought to himself in hope within a minute he had ripped through around 70% of the demons, blood was flying, as well as limps of the monsters, horrible screeching noises and growling surround Vergil.

Vergil killed the last demon he fell to his knees in tears he had to continued but every thing burned an immense pain shot through his body, he had to go on all that was left was the priest, Vergil lifted himself up his body shaking and trembling in agony he noticed his hands were once again his, he dragged himself towards the priest who was standing in front of his mother "Gahhh" Vergil heard a large gushing sound hitting the ground, he look at the feet of the priest, blood pooling below him "M-mum" Vergil stuttered, his lips trembled. A sharp pain hit him in the chest; tears flowed rapidly from his eyes "AHHHHHH!" Vergil ran at the priest hoping he would change back to his other form, he pounded the priest's back with his fist like a children having a tantrum "Nooo" Vergil wept "Please just kill me let my brother live"

The priest grabbed Vergil and pulled him up against the wall in between his brother and mother, his mothers face was covered in tears and blood eyes opened in shock, Vergil lifting his trembling arm towards her and lowered her eyelids "I will see you soon" he leaned his head towards his brother "I'm sorry but you must go on without me, g-good bye" he struggled to get the last words out. Vergil looked the priest in the eyes not even a shard of despair or regrets shown in them. "Do you want to die like your mother straight through the heart or should I cut your throat" he gave a crooked smile, and place his dagger on Vergil chest, "You you your worse then demons by far humans like you need to DIEE!" pain shot through Vergil's body the dagger went straight through, he fell to the ground, hitting so hard he felt something break, blood spread over his chest everything became black.

"Ehh" Vergil eyes were heavy but lifted to see a double image with a haze of red the priest standing in front of his Dante "Noooooo" he jumped to his feet ripping the dagger from his chest Vergil launched himself toward the priest stabbing him straight through the chest, Vergil panting and coughing in pain, but this pain didn't matter to him he new he'd save his brother he turn around to see Dante's eye shift and slightly open "Vergil" he whimpered Dante was cover with bruises "Shhh Dante your safe now I came back just like I promised" Vergil unlocked the chains from Dante and held him in a tight embrace falling to his knee cuddling into Dante's chest for comfort, Dante squeeze tightly back confused and scared of what had happen but glad he had his brother with him. Dante feared the monsters that had done this, not aware of the true monster that caused this.


End file.
